A Second Chance
by iChocoLove
Summary: All Lucina had left in the tattered remains of her world had left her for death. All she wanted was a second chance. - bittersweet family stuff


Lucina felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she swung her sword neatly across a nearby Risen's neck. The familiar sense of battle adrenaline fuelled her moves and heightened her senses – she could feel every beat of her heart thumping heavily against her rib cage, the ground rubbing harshly against her worn boots, her brother twirling behind her in a deadly mess of thunder and steel.

Morgan – a few years younger than her and already taller – looked completely at ease on the battlefield as he chanted out incantations cheerfully. He – and the rest of their small group of fighters, actually – had grown significantly in battle prowess in the past few years, and were largely unstoppable in the rush of combat.

Even then, Lucina felt a small tendril of dread creep into her as more and more Risen continued to stagger towards them. It seemed that no amount of fighting was lessening the steady flow of undead – even as a crackle from Morgan sent one flying up in a gust of purple wind and a swing of the Falchion sliced another into two unbleeding halves, more were steadily advancing towards them. If this continued, the duo would soon be surrounded and cut off from the rest of the group.

By now, her arm burned with every swing and it was requiring more and more effort to stay steady on her feet. Her mouth had turned as dry as the desert that was their battlefield, yet Grima's warriors continued to make their way towards them. Panic was clawing its way into her heart despite her best attempts to quell it.

"Morgan, stay close to me," she rasped out, grasping blindly behind her for her brother. There was no response. "Morgan?"

As she turned, all she saw was the surprise bright in Morgan's cheerful eyes when he looked down to see a sword, slick with dark crimson liquid, jutting out his abdomen.

What happened next Lucina couldn't say; she vaguely heard a girl's voice – was that her voice? She couldn't tell – shriek a shrill and desperate "No!" as Morgan crumpled to the barren ground in a heap of dark purple robes and dust. She saw a Risen evaporate into tiny wisps of purple around the Falchion – when had she swung? – as more stepped towards the shuddering boy who lay coughing clumps of blood into the dust, sensing weakness and eager for death. Suddenly furious, she felt a scream tear out of her mouth as she swung wildly at the dead soldiers, exhaustion forgotten as she blindly clawed through the crowd, screaming at them to get away from her baby brother, to get out of her way, to make them stop –

"Brady!" she screamed desperately. "BRADY, HELP!"

But even as she yelled for the healer, she knew it was impossible. There was no way he could make it through this crowd of Risen, not when he didn't even have a weapon. She felt a surge of irrational anger towards the healer – if he had bothered to learn to fight at all, her brother wouldn't be …

With a choked sob, she slashed down Risen after Risen, unable to look at the pathetic little heap that was her little brother.

After the battle, all she could think as she stared down as his limp, unmoving form, his once lively eyes glassy as they stared blankly up at the clear blue sky, was, "I couldn't even be there to see the light fade from his eyes."

* * *

When her mother and father pushed a small boy clutching a thunder tome to his chest towards her, happiness and exhaustion and wariness and bemusement obvious on their faces, Lucina's eyes crowded with the tears she could not shed when she lost her little brother. And when the boy looked up at her with hauntingly familiar eyes, and chirped, "Hey, miss!" she threw her arms around his neck and crumpled to the ground, bringing him down with her as her body racked with harsh sobs.

She didn't know where he came from, why he was here now, or how he came to be, but as he warily patted her with hands that were smaller than she remembered, his warmth reassuringly nestled against her, she knew this was as close of a second chance as she would get to having Morgan back again.

And she was desperately grateful for it.

.

..

**I think I'm only capable of writing really short oneshots lululul**

**I don't know if I was really clear or not, but if you didn't get it, basically Morgan died in the future. He turns up in the past though after Lucina goes back – without his memory and everything – so the new Morgan is from a different timeline altogether.**

**I thought it was a bit weird that Lucina never mentions that she has a sibling in the game, so personal headcanon okay don't judge**


End file.
